


It'll hurt less

by Iost



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cancer, F/M, Pancreatic cancer, Thomas cheated on Teresa that's why it's past, Thomas is a boob, Thomas/Brenda is mentioned, am I satan?, idk what this is, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt breaks up with Teresa because he's dying. </p><p>Thomas is a boob (idk why, he just is).<br/>Minho cries a lot, but he covers it up.<br/>Teresa still loves Newt.<br/>This is not a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still on phone with no Wi-Fi. All mistakes are still my own. I feel like I'm Satan.

It was raining. Thunder cracked in the sky. Teresa was glad they were inside. Newt had asked her to come over, to talk. He didn't have to ask though, Teresa was always willing to come over.

Teresa smiled, "What did you need to talk about, hun?" Newt squeezed his eyes shut, which had Teresa instantly worried. "Newt, what's wrong?" Teresa walked over to her boyfriend, slowly. Newt had been acting strange for the past couple of days.

"I, uh, I'm sorry." Newt muttered. "What are you sorry about?" Had Newt, cheated on her? Teresa didn't think so. Newt wasn't like that. "Newt, talk to me." Teresa said more firmly.

"I'm... I'm breaking up with you." Teresa gasped, not thinking she heard the words correctly. Teresa felt the breath getting knocked out of her, after she processed those words.

"I'm so fucking sorry." Newt said. "Did you cheat?" Teresa hated asking that. Last time she asked that, the answer was yes. Thomas had cheated on her, with Brenda. Newt stepped back suddenly, almost stumbling. "What? No, Teresa. Never. I would never cheat." Newt's eyes were wide.

Teresa let out a breath, then cried out a small, "Why?" Why'd you do it Newt? Why'd you break up with me? We were so happy. Teresa took a step towards Newt, who stepped back.

"I'm sick. Teresa, I'm bloody sick!" Teresa have Newt a 'bitch-please' face and replied, "What, like a cold? You're breaking up with me because you have a damn cold?!" Newt sighed and covered his face. "No. It's not a cold. I have cancer."

Teresa felt the world crashing around her. How could she be so stupid? She should've known it wasn't a cold. Newt wouldn't break up with her because he had a cold. "What kind?" Her voice was hoarse, from what though? Crying maybe, or maybe screaming. Could be both.

"Pancreatic." Was Newt's simple, but painful answer. Teresa stared at Newt. How could she not notice? Newt's strange acting was pain. As Teresa thought more, she realized a shit ton of things. Newt hasn't been eating much lately. Newt's lost so much weight, Newt has always been skinny, but this was bad.

Teresa looked at Newt, his skin was yellow. Teresa didn't want to know what his eyes looked like. "Where do you feel the pain?" Teresa feels terrible, she hopes he doesn't say what she's thinking. Of course, he says what she's thinking.

"In my abdomen, sometimes it's the middle of my back." Teresa walks towards her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now. "Give me another reason." She's not giving up yet. Teresa was not giving up on what was hers, not yet.

"It'll hurt less." Teresa was confused. "What will hurt less?" Newt looked up at her, a small smile on his face. "When I die, it'll hurt less." Newt's smile faded suddenly, as he scrunched his face up in pain. Teresa was at his side in an instant.

"Bloody pills ain't workin'. M'taken everything the bloody doctors gave me." Newt groaned loudly. Teresa had no idea what to do. Then, it dawned on her, take Newt to the hospital. "Okay, let's go. C'mon, I'll help you up." Newt fell into her side as soon as she helped him get up.

The only thing Teresa could hear from Newt was quiet groans and swears. They were in Teresa's car after a few minutes of Newt tripping on the stairs, and Teresa trying to pick Newt up. "Where we goin?" Newt wheezed out slowly. "Hospital. You're in pain, and I have no idea what to do when someone is in pain."

Newt laughed. Why was he laughing? This wasn't a laughing matter. Teresa was just about to voice this when Newt said something. "Well you obviously bloody know what to do if you're taking me to the hospital." It looked like it hurt Newt to talk. "Shh shh, don't talk. We're almost there."

Teresa was lying. It'd take at least a half an hour to get there. For minutes it was quiet. Teresa wanted to ask what Newt meant by saying 'It'll hurt less' but she kept her mouth shut.

After a few more minutes, Newt spoke. "Hey, Teresa?" It was quiet, Teresa wasn't sure if she was glad to hear his next words. "When you, drop me off, don't come back." Teresa almost slammed on the brakes. "What? Why not?" Teresa spat out angrily.

"Cuz... It'll hurt less."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa, Thomas, and Minho talk about Newt. Then something bad happens in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?

Teresa and Thomas sat on the couch while, Minho sat on the floor in silence. It had been a few months, since Teresa took Newt to the hospital. She still wasn't over it, none of them were. They all cried. Teresa cried whenever she saw something that reminded her of Newt, which was almost everything. Thomas usually cried every single day, he usually cried himself to sleep because of Newt. Teresa and Thomas knew Minho cried a lot, he just wouldn't show it. He covered it up with sass. So much sass. Today, Minho couldn't cover it up as easily.

They were all crying. Teresa saw a hoodie that looked like Newt's, she started bawling. Thomas just didn't have control over his emotions anymore. He cried as much as possible. He was used to crying at night, but he had to cry. Minho just couldn't hold back the tears anymore, tears just pooled down his face. Teresa wondered, 'if we act like this now, how will we act when Newt's finally gone?' That made the tears fall even harder.

Teresa and Thomas stared at Minho as he opened his mouth again, once again, he closed it. Finally, the Asian decided to speak. "Let's talk about him." Teresa gasped in surprise while Thomas choked on his Pepsi. They all still had tears streaming down their faces, but they were too full of shock to notice. "You want to talk about Newt?" Thomas asked after he stopped choking on his Pepsi. "Did I not just say that?" Minho snapped. Teresa sat in silence, as Thomas threw his hands up in the air.

"Okay, what about him?" Thomas asked slowly. After a few minutes Teresa asks "What do you miss most about him?" Minho and Thomas glanced at each other then back at Teresa. "I miss when ever he used to stand up for me in school, when I got bullied by Gally and them. Even though Newt was friends with them, he always seemed to stand up for me." Thomas said with a smile. Newt and Thomas knew each other since grade school. Thomas always gotten bullied by Gally, and everyone else in that crappy school. Until Newt had enough and beat the shit out of everybody, just for Thomas. It was sweet.

"I miss his smile." Teresa and Thomas both looked at Minho dumb-founded. Did Minho just say that, of all things? "What the fuck?" Teresa heard Thomas deadpan. "What? He has... had, a nice smile! And I, was the only one to put that smile on his face. It was a special smile. For me, only." Teresa smiled softly, Newt always had a special smile for everyone. It was his thing. No one really payed those smiles any attention, other than Minho.

Thomas took another sip of his Pepsi. 'Thank God he didn't choke this time, he sounded like a dying bird.' Teresa thought. Minho stared at her. "What?" She asked confused. Why the hell was he looking at her like that? "Well... what do you miss most about him?" The Asian rolls his eyes. "Yeah, it's not fair that we show our feelings then you don't show yours." Thomas muttered as he threw the empty Pepsi bottle at Minho's head.

This was hard. Teresa didn't know, what she missed most about Newt. His personality, talents, weird faces. She just didn't know. Then, she thought of it. "I miss his love."Teresa was glad Thomas' Pepsi was empty and thrown somewhere, because he doesn't have something to choke on this time. Minho blinked, once, twice. "Wait a second. As in sex?" Minho asked, squinting. That just made Thomas make suffocated noise. "No, you jackass! Do you even know what love means?" Teresa yelled and kicked him. "Of course I know what love is! I've never been in love but that doesn't mean I don't know what it is!" Both Teresa and Thomas snorted at that. Minho's never been in a relationship, how could he possibly know what love means?

Thomas got up and went to the kitchen. 'Probably to get another Pepsi. Why does he like those foul things?' Teresa thought with disgust. Thomas came back, of course with a Pepsi. They continued their argument. "Okay, smart guy, what does love mean?" She raised an eyebrow and stared Minho. Instead of some half assed remark or a sassy coment his answer was full of something else. It was full of emotion. "You and Newt." Thomas, thankfully, didn't choke this time. "What about me and Newt?" Minho gave her his famous 'really, are you serious bitch' looks and replied, "You and Newt are the definition of love."

Minho decided to quiet down after that. That only meant, it was Thomas' turn to talk. "Are you still in love with him?" Teresa tried not to answer bitchy, but really? "Of course I still love him! I'll always be in love with him." Teresa knew, in that exact moment, Thomas was going to say something really wise, but dumb. Minho probably felt that vibe from Thomas to, he scooted away from the both of them. Probably for the best.

"You'll fall in love again, Teresa. It might not happen quick, but it'll happen. You fall in love more than once, Teresa. It's time to move on. To fall in love again. It might end just as painful as the last, but one day, one day it'll end happy. Just let go, and it'll hurt less." Teresa suddenly thought of Newt's last words to her. 'It'll hurt less' the weak voice said. Teresa shook the thoughts away instantly. "I'll never fall in love with anyone other than Newt. Newt is the only person I'll ever love, even if he is gone." She said quiet but sternly. She felt Minho and Thomas' eyes on her. She can tell how they wish they could understand.

They all sat quietly, afraid to break the silence. It wasn't quiet for long though, when Teresa's phone rang. Teresa stood up, and walked to the middle of the room. She gasped. "What? What's wrong?" She heard Thomas ask. "It's the hospital." She couldn't help it, her voice was full of so much hope. Maybe Newt was cured, or at least, wanted to see her.

Teresa stared at the ringing phone for a few seconds. "Dammit, just answer it!" Minho's agitated voice yelled out. Teresa answered the phone instantly. "Hello?" She asked softly. "Hello. Is this Ms.Agnes speaking?" A woman's voice came through. "This is her." She heard Minho and Thomas whispering to each other, she shushed them. "Ah, Ms.Agnes, I really do hate doing this..." The woman trailed off. Teresa swallowed fearfully. "Hate doing what?" She asked when the lady didn't finish her sentence. Teresa wasn't exactly so sure she wanted the lady to finish her sentence anymore.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Ms.Agnes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Thomas likes Pepsi, idk. You like? Any questions?

**Author's Note:**

> You like? There will be one more chapter. Any questions?


End file.
